Afraid
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Something has BB's WereBeast scared. Probably not a good sign. How will Raven react when the fight turns bad? First Teen Titans fanfiction.


I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

* * *

Afraid

Beast Boy sat down at the table, stretching and yawning, staring at the strange-looking food. Raven had been cooking and he couldn't recognize anything. The others were present as well and all of them looked like they were having similar trouble recognizing what they saw.

"It's Azarathian food," Raven stated setting down a massive pile of what appeared to be something between jello and cookie dough. "Alright. Go ahead and eat."

Beast Boy moved first, picking up a cube of something pinkish red and put it in his mouth. It tasted delicious. He began to pile his plate with random food, Raven smiling as the others shrugged, getting some food for themselves. They began to eat, all of them quickly matching Beast Boy's pace when they realized how good it was. Raven began to eat as well, grabbing food and instantly shoving it into her mouth rather than putting it on her plate. Within a few minutes, the table was empty. They sighed, all leaning back as Beast Boy put his last piece of food into his mouth. It was a lump of something that could have been anything. However, as soon as it was in his mouth, he tasted steak. He knew Raven wouldn't feed him meat so he began to chew. But then he stiffened. He smelled something. His fork clattered to his plate and they all looked at him, concerned.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"It's alright," Raven said. "It's not meat."

Beast boy sniffed, and his eyes turned completely white as he growled, standing.

"Get out of here," Beast Boy growled, voice a bit deeper than normal.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked. "What is it?"

"Leave, now," Beast Boy snarled, beginning to tremble.

"You can't let him take control Beast Boy," Robin said. "You can keep his anger in check."

"He's not...angry," Beast Boy growled, looking to Raven as his ability to speak began to fail with the effort to restrain the Beast.

"He's...afraid," Raven breathed, eyes wide. "You should all leave now."

"Wasn't he afraid before?" Robin asked. "When he was fighting Adonis?"

"No," Raven said shaking her head. "The only time he's been afraid was fighting my father. "So the question is..."

"What's so bad that it compares to a demon?" Starfire asked.

"Leave," Beast Boy growled, staggering toward the window.

"You should listen to him," Raven said following.

"You too Raven," Beast Boy snarled, looking back at her. "He can hold whatever it is off, but you all need to leave before you get hurt."

"We're not leaving you Beast Boy," Robin said standing. "We'll fight it together."

Then Beast boy leapt out the window, turning into a bird and flying to the roof. Raven flew after him but before the others could follow, a black barrier appeared at the window and a short distance behind them. The barriers began to move toward them, more appearing above and below them, and on the other two sides, trapping them in a cube.

"A barrier?" Robin asked as Cyborg punched it as hard as he could, doing nothing.

"Yeah, we ain't getting out of that," Cyborg said.

"That's the point," Robin said. "It's for our safety."

Raven landed on the roof beside Beast Boy and he glared at her for a moment before beginning to grow, clothes slowly tearing.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "What does he smell?"

"I can't tell," Beast Boy growled. "It smells different. Can you tell by their emotions?"

"It doesn't work like that," Raven sighed. "I can only sense what they feel, not who they are. But, they're angry. And I sense blood lust. And excitement. They're out for revenge."

"Very good," a familiar voice said behind them, making them turn.

Adonis stood on the tower behind them, grinning at them.

"I thought you didn't know them," Raven said.

"He doesn't smell like Adonis, or his Beast," Beast Boy snarled.

"I'm so much more than a freak with a wild nature now," Adonis grinned raising his right arm, which mutated into the Beast's arm. "I can control something even the experienced shape-shifter can't."

"Oh boy," Raven growled. "This isn't good."

She flew at him, using her powers to hurl a massive pice of the roof at him as she did. Adonis caught the chunk of rubble, grinning before smashing it into her, sending her flying.

"Bastard!" Beast Boy spat. "Leave her alone!"

"If she stays out of this, she won't be harmed," Adonis grinned. "I just came to see you."

"What a coincidence," Beast Boy growled, no longer able to hold his Beast back. "There's someone that wants to see you too."

Beast Boy mutated into the Beast, swiping at Adonis but Adonis's other arm mutated as well, blocking Beast Boy's hand before the free arm punched him. Beast Boy flew away, crashing into Raven and falling. She caught them both, setting him down on the ground just before Adonis crashed down on him, fists first before backhanding her away. Then, he began to slam his fists into Beast Boy. After a moment, Beast Boy caught his fist, spinning and hurling him at the tower. Adonis flipped, transforming fully and landing before ducking under Beast Boy's hand, fist crashing into Beast Boy. Beast Boy staggered back and another fist crashed into his face. Then his gut. Then Adonis slammed his cupped hands into Beast Boy's ears. Beast boy roared in pain and anger, swiping at Adonis rapidly, but Adonis was faster and easily avoided the attacks. A massive boulder flew at Adonis and he caught it, smashing it against Beast Boy's face, launching him. Then, he spun as Raven flew past. He slashed at her with his claws, tearing her back open. She crashed into the ground, screaming in pain as blood soaked her back. Beast Boy roared.

Adonis turned toward him, roaring as well as Beast Boy leapt at him, slashing at him but Adonis caught his hand, crushing it in his own before his free hand swung up, claws splitting Beast Boy's face open. Beast Boy turned, staggering away as Adonis's other hand tore through his back. Beast Boy turned again and Adonis tackled him, slamming him into the ground. Then, Adonis grinned, pulling his fist back before slamming them into Beast Boy rapidly. After a moment, he put them together, pulling them back then smashing them down into Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy fell limp, blood beginning to pool below him from his wounds. Just then, Cyborg's laser and several energy blasts all shot toward Adonis. Adonis punched the ground, a chunk of ground flying into the air, blocking it before he kicked the stone, launching it into the tower and knocking the other three titans out. Raven began to stand, watching as Adonis growled at Beast Boy. Then, he picked up a massive stone from where he had broken the ground and raised it, smashing it down on Beast Boy. Then again. Beast Boy shrunk back down to himself as Adonis raised the stone again. Before he could massive black tentacles wrapped around him, raising him into the air. Adonis looked over at Raven, seeing her four glowing eyes.

"That's it!" Raven shouted, tentacles lifting him higher. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

Adonis roared but before he could do anything, the tentacles slammed him into the ground, more tearing a massive boulder bigger than Adonis was out of the ground before slamming it down on him again and again until he shrunk back down to his human form. Then, they slammed it down again, breaking more than a couple bones and trapping him below it. Raven's eyes stopped glowing and she sprinted to Beast Boy, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Beast Boy!" Raven gasped, kneeling beside him in a pool of his blood.

She tried to heal him but her own back exploded into pain and her powers failed.

"Damn it!" Raven growled. "No! You have to wake up!"

"Don't worry Raven," Cyborg said landing beside her. "I've got him."

He gently lifted their badly injured friend then turned, sprinting back into the tower. A moment later, Starfire landed beside Raven, helping her up and into the tower as well, to get her back bandaged.

* * *

Raven sat beside the bed, string down at her friend as the heart monitor beside her beeped slowly. Slower than it should. Beast Boy was stable, for the most part. However, he was borderline coma now. The other three had had to get him a blood transfusion from the only person capable, his adoptive sister, Megan, the martian who had accidentally given him his powers in the first place. Then, they had said it was up to him if he woke up and had left.

"Beast Boy, you have to wake up," Raven mumbled, staring down at him. "You're too stubborn to die. Besides, the team needs you. And so do I. You're supposed to be around to keep me safe, aren't you? How can you do that if you're asleep?"

Raven felt tears in her eyes again. They began to slide down her face and she pressed her face into his chest, crying quietly.

"Please Beast Boy," Raven whispered. "Don't leave me. I need you."

After a moment, she stiffened when she felt a hand on the back of her head. She slowly turned, looking up at Beast Boy, seeing him watching her as the heart monitor beeped three times, announcing a change in his heart rate. Beast Boy smiled, hand gently running over her hair comfortingly.

"Don't worry Rae," Beast Boy said, voice hoarse. "I'm not going anywhere."

Raven stared at him for a moment before slapping him lightly. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was enough to make a statement.

"That's for scaring me," Raven growled.

Beast Boy turned back toward her, smiling sheepishly.

"What do I get for waking up?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven stared at him for a moment before smiling. Then, she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his forehead, on his new scar which reached from the middle of his forehead on the left side, down the left side of his face, only barely missing his eye. He smiled as she pulled back and she returned it.

"You get to listen to me make fun of you for that ridiculous scar of yours," Raven smiled.

"You know you like it," Beast Boy grinned. "It makes me look tough."

"It makes it look like you got your ass kicked," Raven snorted.

"I look badass," Beast Boy argued, also grinning.

"You have two black eyes, bandages over your entire torso, one arm in a sling, and both legs in a cast," Raven stated. "You look helpless."

"Then I hope you don't take advantage of me," Beast Boy said before he could stop himself, instantly blushing bright red as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Is that right," Raven grinned. "We'll have to wait and see."

She leaned down, kissing him and he kissed her back. After a moment, she pulled away and rested her head on his chest again, smiling and closing her eyes.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy spoke up after a moment, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hm?" she asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Does your face hurt?" Beast Boy asked.

She opened her eyes, looking at him in confusion. He simply grinned.

"You've been smiling since I woke up," Beast Boy grinned. "I figured since you weren't used to it you must be in pain."

Raven stared at him before a smile spread over her face again. She covered her mouth, laughing into her hand for a moment before regaining control of herself.

"I just never smile around any of you," Raven smirked. "How would you know what I do in my room?"

Beast Boy grinned and Raven's smile disappeared.

"Beast Boy," she said, voice even as always.

Beast Boy simply grinned as the door opened and the others walked in.

"You're awake," Cyborg said. "Good. Did we miss anything important?"

"Probably not since we all know you were sitting in front of the monitor for the last ten minutes," Beast Boy stated.

Raven froze, remembering for the first time that there was a camera. Her face began to turn red and she pulled her hood up, trying to hide it.

"Yep," Cyborg grinned. "It's about damn time."

Raven lowered her head, face glowing red under her hood. She really wished she had learned to reverse time while she was studying in Azarath.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
